When I Was Dead
by BlueIce RedFire
Summary: Heather awakes after an eight year death to find Alejandro watching her. He is helping her piece up information that she has forgotten but, is hiding something from her. Can she discover what? Rated T for language and sexual interactions.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short story that I want to share with you. It's mainly in Heather's POV. Until I get bored. Hope you enjoy discovering the mystery that surrounds her. [Alejandro x Heather] [Courtney x Duncan].**

* * *

I awoke with Alejandro staring at me. He smiled at me and hugged me happily. I was confused at why he hugged me, I thought he was cold. He saw my face and frowned, holding me by the shoulders. He looked me in the eyes, his emerald green orbs gleaming in my face.

"Are you ok?" He asked, holding my hands now. I looked at his hands and followed the trail of his hands to his face. I rubbed my eyes with my forearm and frowned.

"Alejandro," I croaked. He lightened up at the sound of his name.

"What..what happened to me?" I asked. He looked away at a nearby newspaper and I read the headline. 'Young Girl Found Dead in Local Hospital' I stared at Alejandro and frowned.

"I don't get it," I said. He sighed.

"Heather, you've been dead for eight years!"

* * *

"Heather, you've been dead for eight years!" He held my had as I trembled in fear.

I climbed out of the bed and rushed out of the hospital crying. As I ran, several horrified stares from nurses and doctors followed my trail. I ran down the stairs, slipping on the smooth surface to the exit door. I heard someone's footsteps follow me to the reception.

"Heather," the voice said. I didn't look up and paced outside.

"Go away, Alejandro!" I ordered. The Latino grabbed my arm but I retaliated and slapped his hand. He chased me around the town until I stopped at the bay. He held me to his chest whispering, "Don't go, I missed you." I closed my eyes, the tears filling my eyes again. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

I sensed someone from behind him and I looked up to see _her_. A young woman, like me, who was holding a photo within a photo frame. She saw me and dropped the photo, the glass shattering all over the pier. Her jaw dropped and she let out a peep. It was surprise that was filling her emotions but, about what?

"Is that you Heather?" She said. I nodded at her face and she ran up to us. She hugged me tightly and her tears splashed all over me. Who was she?

"Um, who are you?" I asked. She frowned and grabbed my hand. Alejandro stared at her, shocked.

"Heather, it's me." She said, her voice shaky.

"Courtney!"

* * *

Courtney, that's who she was. She was so upset and surprised to see me. I smiled at her and she continued to sob. Alejandro released me from his grip and I ran over to Courtney. She was taller, and her hair was far longer. A streak of her hair was a fluorescent green. It was very familiar.

"So, Courtney," Alejandro began. He wrapped an arm around me. Held his arm and placed a cheek on his watch.

"How's the baby?" I was shocked. I felt weak in the stomach for some reason before Alejandro caught me in his arm. Courtney helped support me as she chuckled.

"Alejandro, that was twelve years ago, Caleb is at high school!" Courtney explained. I almost fainted. Courtney has moved on with her life and I was dead for eight years of my life! How did I die?

"Alejandro, how did I die?" I asked. He went pale with surprise and Courtney bit her lip and exchange a nervous glance with him. He patted me on the shoulder and sighed, "I will tell you later but first, we will need to get you home."

I groaned and he escorted me to his car. A black ford awaited for us. I said goodbye to Courtney and wished her luck with her family and climbed into the passenger seat of the Latino's car. _My_ Latino. Before we moved, Alejandro kissed me on the cheek before we drove away from the hospital.

* * *

In my dream, I saw Courtney walk towards another figure by the side of the hospital and he swooped her off her feet. She laughed and he gave her a quick kiss before they disappeared from my sight. Why? Why could I remember how I died? Why does Alejandro care about me? I'm, so confused right now.

I slept in his bed as he thought it was best if I slept peacefully but, I missed him. Today was so strange. I woke up in a hospital bed with him staring at me. What happened before/during the time I was dead. Drifting off to sleep, I saw his muscular build in the frame of the door as I closed my eyes and slept.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It's short, but it will get longer (and better) feedback and comments in the review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Second Chapter Up! Enjoy :P**

* * *

I wished it was a dream. That it was all figments of my imagination. That I was living a calm and happy life with, argh! Dammit! It is real. I awoke to Alejandro's gentle touch on my arm and his happy glance as I woke up. He looked so... No! Heather, you shouldn't be thinking about him now! Ask him how you died!

"Alejandro, how did I die?" I asked, curiosity in my look. I hoped he'd give in. He sighed, and his smile faded away.

"Heather, your still in a critical condition," he whined, holding my hand in his warm... Shut up! You hated him! But, he was so nice... I'm so confused.

"Can, can I go see Gwen?" I asked him. Shock appeared on his face as I spoke her name. Did she die too?

"Um, I..I think that's a great idea!" He exclaimed, hugging me in his arms. I smiled and got myself dressed, whilst he was in the shower. I couldn't find anything but my summer clothes, despite the chilly weather. I shivered as I walked towards Alejandro's car and he smiled at me. I scowled and sat in the passenger seat, trying to avoid eye contact.

"What's wrong with me?" I mumbled to myself. I thought Alejandro was a total jerk and now he has been acting all careful and snugly around me. But, I like it when he was nice, but then hated it! I needed Gwen's help. He started the car and drove off towards the hospital.

* * *

"Gwen?! What happened?!" I screamed as we pulled up in the hospital car park. Ale-jerk-dro tried to comfort me but I was so scared. What happened to Gwen? I ran inside the building and saw a young blonde haired male sitting at the reception. He looked familiar.

"May I help you?" He asked. I looked at him and frowned.

"Um, I'm here to see Gwen," I mumbled, loud enough for him to hear me. He looked at a clipboard and hummed as he scanned it for her name. I saw Alejandro walking toward me and urged the receptionist to hurry.

"Ah, room H4 on the second floor." He explained, I thanked him and ran towards the elevator. As I looked over my shoulder to see if Alejandro was following me, the blonde hair boy was gone! Replaced by an elder man with grey hair. Confusing, much?

I found Gwen's room and barged in, careless of what medical procedures were happening. She lay on a bed, her eyes closed and her lungs and arms attacked to clear tubes. She wasn't breathing. I began to cry, she wasn't my best friend, or even a friend, just someone I cared deeply about. I help her pale hands in my own, sobbing into the bed. I squeezed her hand and cried some more, grabbing the attention of some nurses and patients.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and shook it off. I could tell by the warmth of the hand that it was Alejandro. Why wouldn't he tell me what happened?

"She was with you when you died," he whispered, making me cry even more. I squeezed her cold hand harder, wanting a response. I felt a tear race down my cheek as I watched the machine beep repetitively. Alejandro pulled me away from her and I reluctantly leg to of her hand.

He pushed me towards the wall and whispered something into my ear. Something I didn't wish to hear,

"Gwen died trying to protect you!"

* * *

**WHAT?! Gwen died saving Heather? What did happen? Plus, who was that boy? Any clues?**

**Comment and Reviews please so I can continue writing! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! I really did good! Sorry to those waiting on Total Drama Bootcamp. I'm having a writers block. It's about a cops 'n' robbers with paintball guns. I'd appreciate some help! Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

"Gwen died trying to protect you!"

My heart stopped dead. Gwen, my arch rival, died saving me? Why?

"Alejandro, may I have a minute with Gwen." I asked, holding back the pain of her death. He patted my shoulder and left the room silently. Almost too silent.

I turned my head to Gwen. The monitor showed nothing but a blank signal. Why would they keep her here if she was already dead? I held her hand in mine and looked at her pale, lifeless face.

"Gwen," I started. Tears were beginning to fall from my cheeks. "I know we were never friends. We were arch rivals, all through high school and I respect your decision. I just want to say," I bit my lip to keep me from erupting in tears. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I teased you at school. I'm sorry for reading your diary. I'm sorry that I displayed you underwear. I'm sorry for kissing your man. I'm sorry, that you died trying to protect me." I looked away, to cry out more tears. I was a crying mess.

"I ended up dying too," I laughed sadly. If she was here, she'd scoff. "But, I'm alive now. And I believe that you can be too!" I squeezed her hand tighter than before. I winced in pain when I strained my muscles.

"Gwen, I know your dead, and I want you to be alive but," I wiped my eyes. "I don't know why you'd do that for me! I was a bitch at school! But please, don't leave me!" There was a long pause after I said those words. How long was she dead? Did she die instantly? Was it a coma?

"Miss, I'm afraid you've overstayed your visit," I heard a fake high female voice. I turned my head to see a familiar face. Long dark brown hair, green eyes, a guitar.

"Hey Trent!" I muttered standing up to meet his bright smile. He patted me on the shoulder and smiled at me. His eyes were worn from crying but they still showed life. He took off his guitar and held it in his hands, playing a calm relaxed tune as he watched Gwen's pale face.

"I've been going here everyday, everyday at 9:09am." He explained and his softens his cords. I smiled sadly and looked at the expression on Gwen's face. It was plain and soft, something that instantly attracts people. Trent began to soften the music he played until it stopped. I heard sobbing sounds and looked up at his worn face.

"She was never selfish, she never intended for me to die," he cried. I stood guilty of what he had said. I looked down at her limp hand and frowned. Wait, 'never intended for me to die,' I looked at him with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking a step towards him. He was crying his eyes out tears running in stream along his soft grey face. He didn't meet my eyes and when he did, he began sobbing more. He sat in a nearby chair and crying into Gwen's sheets. At first, I was confused and curious about what he meant and now I was guilty and pissed. I held Gwen's lifeless hand and frowned.

"Don't you remember, Heather? Your death, her death, my death. They were all you!" He accused glaring at me. I flinched and hesitated in responding.

"You killed us!"

* * *

**What happened? Trent knows how they died and Gwen; will she wake up? Plus, why is she still in the bed? If she was dead, why would she still need to be here? I promise some more Courtney, hope you enjoy! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's short. I've decided to put more important information in the next chapter.**

* * *

"You killed us!" Trent yelled. His eyes were wide with rage and his teeth were clenched and sharp. I felt threatened. I heard the clicks of shoes against the Lino and saw the receptionist man (the grey haired one) with two younger nurses looking at Trent. They looked worried and scared.

"Trent, why are you here?" The nurse on the left asked, taking slow steps towards us. Trent backed away and grabbed onto Gwen's arm. I was shocked when he pulled her out of the bed and onto his shoulder. He ran over to the window and opened it. The three employees ran after him and I stared in horror.

"Gwen!" Was all I managed to say. The grey haired doctor grabbed Gwen's arm as Trent jumped out the window. As Trent fell down the side of the building, I ran up to Gwen and held her in my arms. I looked up at the doctor who smiled at me.

"Thank you," I said. He smiled again before leaving the room. I stroked Gwen's forehead as I cried happy tears into her head. She was safe from Trent. I helped her back onto the bed and turned to leave when Courtney and Alejandro appeared.

"Heather," Alejandro started. I kissed his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me back and I felt fireworks. The kiss lasted two minutes before Courtney cleared her throat.

I pulled away from Alejandro and ran up to Courtney and embraced her in a hug. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I cried into her shoulder. She pulled me away after a minute and looked into my tear-filled eyes.

"Heather, what's wrong?" She asked in her gentle soft voice. I looked into her almond brown eyes and broke down into tears.

"I-I killed Gwen!" I stuttered.

* * *

**What do you think happened with Heather? And Gwen? And Trent? **

**First kiss with Alejandro, was it worth it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Been stuck at what to write! Anyways, hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

"I-I killed Gwen!" I stuttered.

I felt Courtney's hand on my shoulder and looked up at her calm face. Gosh, I forgot how pretty she was. She frowned at me and bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Heather," she began as I looked in her eyes. Her was almond brown eyes were so captivating that I could turn away. She smiled and brushed her highlights out of her face.

"The truth is," she continued but Alejandro pulled her away. He pulled her towards the window and was arguing audibly. Ignoring them, I clutched Gwen's hand and continued to cry. I buried my head, once again, in the sheets when I felt a something move. I lifted my head, the tears smudging my mascara, and heard small beeps from the heart monitor.

I felt Gwen's cold hand beginning to warm up and stared at her chest. Slowly, it was rising up. I called for a nurse and she rushed over to Gwen's limp body and stared, jaw-dropped at her. The nurse had strange black hair and a booty-licious booty. LeShawna. I read her name tag.

"LeShawna?" I asked placing my hand around her wrist. She stared at me and her face lit up with excitement. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and squealed.

"Heather? I cannot believe it! I thought you died in the-" she stopped exclaiming when she saw something over my shoulders. I turned around and saw Alejandro and Courtney still arguing. The diva smiled and gasped.

"I have to alert the doctor now, I'll be back!" She said rushing out of the room. Smiling, I looked at Gwen. She began squirming in her bed. I wrapped my fingers around her's and squeezed her hand. I swear I saw a smiled appear in her face.

"Gwen?!" Courtney gasped, rushing over to me. Her voice was a mix of sympathy and shock and a little, jealousy? She reached over my shoulders and gave Gwen a big hug. Sighing, Alejandro wrapped his arms around my waist. I decide to let them stay there since I was cold and he was warm. His hands moved around my waist to spread the heat and I smiled.

"Alejandro, you can't have me until you tell me what happen!" I demanded, pulling his hands away. LeShawna rushed back into the room, panting. She walked over to Gwen and literally threw Courtney aside. Still got that sass in her. She saw me and smiled.

"She smiled," I muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear me. LeShawna's eyes grew larger in excitement and she enveloped me in a bear hug. I laughed a little until she began sobbing in the crook of my neck. I pulled her away and she was crying miserably.

"What's wrong, LeShawna?" I asked holding her at her arms.

"I thought I was gonna lose you and Gwen. Anyways, these are real tears, first time in twenty years." She cried forcing me into a hug again. I looked suspiciously at Alejandro when Courtney walked up to us. She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Courtney!" I said before she could speak. She closed her mouth and smiled, allowing me to continue.

"Um, who's your boyfriend?" I asked curiously. She bit her lower lip and grinning guiltily. She looked into my eyes as I anticipated her answer. Alejandro leant against the windowsill.

"Well, this may come as a shock, but, I've been dating Duncan for quite a while and Caleb is our son." She said, holding back her excitement. I felt so happy, I opened up the hug with LeShawna to let her in. We group hugged for quite a while before we heard a unfamiliar groan. I escaped the hug and looked around. I saw someone in the door way, rolling his eyes.

"Doctor Noah," LeShawna began wiping her tears away. Noah scoffed and looked over at the unconscious Gwen and placed his fingers on her neck. His eyes enlarged in excitement. LeShawna gasped in excitement and pulled him into a hug.

"You know, I'd just had to help up the psycho back into the hospital. Still misses the goth. Anyways, LeShawna, what time was it when she regained life?" He asked. She looked over at me and I stared curiously at her. Thinking back, I tried to remember the time.

"Well, Trent came in at 9:09, we talked for three minutes, then he kidnapped Gwen, got thrown out, few minutes later, I'd say 9:20!" I said, enlightening the diva. She smiled at me and looked at the time. I saw Alejandro's eyes enlarged too.

"Alejandro has something to say? That's new," Noah scoffed, earning a light punch from Courtney. Alejandro flashed a glare at him before returning his gaze at me.

"Nothing anyways, we should wait until Gwen wakes up," he said walking over to once again.

"For who to wake up?"

* * *

**Who said that? Comment and review please! The more comments, the more likely I'll update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait! The new characters were chosen by you!**

**Just a minor writers block!**

* * *

"For who to wake up?" I heard a voice say. I quickly looked around to find the origin of the voice. Instead, I saw all faces looking at the hospital bed, so I looked over.

"Gwen?" I asked. Sure she was. She rubbed her eye with her hand and looked at me.

"What? Why is she here?" She yelled, pointing at me. She walked over to LeShawna who gave her a bear hug and smiled. At least she hasn't changed. Much.

"Well, Gwen, I'm just here to say that I'm sorry for," I began, then swallowed a lump in my throat. "Killing you!"

Her glare faded away and she big her lip guiltily. She walked out of the room silently, LeShawna following her.

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

Why was Heather here? I was in a very deep coma and she happens to be there when I wake up. Well, I guess saving her wasn't enough. What else does she was? A foot rub?

I stormed out of the hospital when I saw yellow tape surrounding a car and a large dent in a black sedan. The dint shape was almost human, apart from the strange instrument figure. I rushed to my car and began driving away.

I picked up my poohed and scrolled through my contacts to phone someone. I put the phone to my ear and waited.

"Hello?" A young male voice rang.

"Cody! How are you?" I said, gleefully. I put my phone on speaker.

"Wait, Gwen? I thought you died!" He panicked. I sighed heavily and turned left into the main street.

"Yeah, no. Just a coma, but I wanted to say that I'm dropping off by your house. I need to talk," I said. I waited for a response.

"Oh, well, see you then!" He chuckled before hanging up. I turned into a side street and parked the car outside Cody's house. He had a nice quaint cottage that was quite warm and cosy.

I knocked on the door and a tall woman with purple hair and a lime yellow tank top and turquoise blue skinny jeans and tan skin stepped out and frowned.

"Oh, hey Gwen!" She spat, glaring at me. I heard a thunder of footsteps and Cody came to the door and let me in much to Sierra's annoyance. We sat down on a velvet blue chair whilst Sierra made some tea. He smiled happily at me.

"So, Sierra," I began, nervous about talking to him. Cody chuckled.

"Don't worry, she is my flatmate. Of course, she is a big sweetheart, she gave me the larger room!" He joked. I smiled.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Cody asked, leaning in. I bit my lip, nervously. He frowned in disappointment. Sierra brought our tea and sat next to Cody, frowning still.

"Well, it's about Heather," I began but Sierra gasped. Cody looked horrified and he dropped his teacup. I jumped in shock.

"Stay away from her! She is dangerous!" Sierra shouted, holding onto Cody. He looked at me with shock in his eyes.

"What do you mean," I asked, nervously. Sierra glared at me.

"She has powers, from the radiation. She and Alejandro cannot be trusted!" She explained. My eyes went large with fear. I felt heart racing out of my chest.

"Only Courtney was to know and she kept many others out from learning the truth! We found out via blog!" She explained and Cody rolled his eyes. I raised an eyebrow.

"What kinda powers?" I asked.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

Heather slept at Courtney's house in the guest bedroom. She couldn't sleep so, she began struggling in bed. Eventually, she began glowing dark red and began levitating in bed. Horrified, I ran away, not after taking a photo of her in her powerful state.

I ran out, away from her, scared of what she could do.

* * *

**So, the mystery person eh? Who was it?**

**Stay tuned! RedYellowGreenBlue**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! And this time, stirred things up a bit! For example, a Courtney chapter! (It sounded really posh in my head...) Anyways, sorry about the wait, and this chapter is slightly different. I can be ever stay on the one path... But I try! **

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

I woke up to find Duncan's naked body against me. Immediately, I turned away and walked out of the room, seeing as Heather is staying with us. I slipped on a black shirt and some pale denim jeans before walking towards the kitchen.

I saw my son, Caleb, slouched over his cereal bowl as he was watching the news. We allowed him to dye his hair at a young age, and he selected an electric blue colour that we're fine about. He has Duncan's eyes, my skin tone and, unfortunately, my temper.

"Caleb, you've got school today," I informed him, reaching above my head to grab the kettle. We hid it up here so Caleb wouldn't throw it around like everything else we owned.

"I'll go once you tell Heather about her past," he smirked. I froze in place. I could feel my anger boiling up, seeing as telling Heather her story might only ruin my chance to get her on good terms with everyone.

"I don't care what you think, mister, but you can certainly not order me around like your slave so get up from the table and get changed!" I snapped. Caleb's head turned to me and a scowl took over his chilled expression. It was only a short period of time until the mood swung.

"I could say the same to you! You shouldn't be allowed to order me around! I'm not your slave and neither is Heather. You act as if you own her!" He scoffed. I think both our tempers had hit boiling point.

"What gives you the authority to yell at your mother! The one who gave birth to you!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air. Caleb's scowl twisted into something more sinister.

"Actually, I was a C-section so you didn't technically give birth to me!" He teased. I picked up a spoon, thankful it wasn't the knife, and threw it at him, he narrowly missing the flying utensil.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" He snapped, rhetorically. "I thought you 'gave birth to me' unless you decided that you no longer love me, I'll just run away with Bridgette's daughter!" Ooh, crossing the line Caleb.

"Bridgette's daughter wouldn't run away! She is a prime example if Bridgette's personality! If it wasn't for Geoff's stupid party-"

"Courtney!" Duncan snapped as he walked into the room, quickly choking me with his hand. I calmed down after mumbling into his palm and sighed. This is pretty much everyday. Caleb and I would shout and fight until Duncan barges in and save us from killing each other. He gave me a warning look before I sighed. I couldn't give away anymore secrets. I needed to keep them otherwise Heather...

"Morning Heather," Caleb chirped in his fake greetings voice. I turned to see Heather in her fluffy pink pyjama shirt and bottoms yawning tiredly. She didn't respond and went over to the couch, where she sat down.

"Just try to protect her," Duncan whispered in my ear. He tapped my shoulder lightly before walking over towards Caleb and ruffling his hair, making our son groan. He then walked into the bathroom where I hoped he'd take a shower. I smiled happily at Heather, as she wriggled around on the couch.

"So, sleep well?" I asked. She nodded her head, and squirmed again before standing up, to have seen the spoon I threw underneath her butt. I guiltily looked away and she sighed before placing it carefully on the coffee table. She exhaled once again and I stifled a laugh. Heather yawned and turned to look at me.

"I remember." She blankly stated. I froze in my spot. This can't be good.

* * *

**I agree with Courtney. This can't be good.**

**Please review and well, favourite if you haven't already. This story will probably drag on a bit. Like, a lot!**

**If I ever make someone seem OOC, spot it out although, I have reasons for why everyone seems like that and Courtney dropped a few clues.**

**Thanks!**

**RedYellowGreenBlue (I'm thinking of changing my pen name)**


End file.
